Yo creo en el odio a primera vista
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: Definitivamente que él creía en el odio a primera vista, no estaba muy seguro si creía en al amor a primera vista pero en el odio sí y eso lo había confirmado con tan solo tener que verlo. Si porque hay personas que solo con mirarlas ya caen mal y eso fue exactamente lo que Naruto Uzumaki sintió al ver por primera vez al ver Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu


**Advertencia: Yaoi si no les gusta mejor no leer! Si les gusta o les encanta está pareja como a mí espero que lo disfruten :3**

**Pareja: Narusasu (Naruto/Sasuke)**

**Los personajes de Naruto shippuden no me pertencen, esta historia si es mía!**

* * *

**I believe in hate at first sight**

(**Yo creo en el odio a primera vista**)

Definitivamente que él creía en el odio a primera vista, no estaba muy seguro si creía en al amor a primera vista pero en el odio sí y eso lo había confirmado con tan solo tener que verlo. Si porque hay personas que solo con mirarlas ya caen mal y eso fue exactamente lo que Naruto Uzumaki sintió al ver por primera vez al ver Sasuke Uchiha.

No sabía exactamente en ese momento lo que había hecho que ese azabache se hubiese ganado todo su odio, pero esto solo se incrementaba cada vez que Sasuke dominaba una técnica a la perfección mientras que él tardaba meses en poderla realizar de forma decente, además esa maldita sonrisa arrogante que ponía ese niño cada vez que algo le salía bien que solo hacía notar el gran orgullo que se tenía.

Tal vez tenía que aceptar que le tenía algo de envidia, por lo que por mucho tiempo Naruto Uzumaki pensó que él odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha por esa razón. Pero por una extraña razón el rubio nunca quedaba muy convencido de este pensamiento.

El día que se graduaron a genins, Naruto solo tenía un objetivo en mente "quedar en el mismo equipo junto a Sakura-chan", esa chica de cabellos rosados que tanto le gustaba en ese momento por lo que cuando Iruka pronunció su nombre y luego él de ella no pudo evitar celebrarlo ruidosamente mientras que la chica se lamentaba su mala suerte, pero luego que Iruka pronunciara que el último miembro del equipo era Sasuke Uchiha Naruto solo pudo fruncir el ceño y Sakura celebrar que de todas las chicas había sido la única afortunada de que le tocara con Sasuke Uchiha.

Ese día Naruto fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke, pensando que tal vez su odio se debía a que Sasuke es el interés amoroso de Sakura.

Estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, para Naruto al principio fue una tortura. Pero en todo ese falso sufrimiento encontró una rivalidad entre ellos que hacía que sus competencias se hicieran estúpidas, agradables e interesantes y a pesar de todo el odio que había entre ambos nació una amistad.

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha se fue de la aldea, Naruto sin poder creerlo fue detrás de él con la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga de traerlo de vuelta y con su gran voluntad para convencer al Uchiha de quedarse con él. Esa vez Naruto que tal vez no odiaba a Sasuke por ser el interés amoroso de Sakura, pero le resto importancia.

Al despertarse luego de su enfrentamiento mientras que la lluvia le caía en la cara y miraba la banda del Uchiha tirada en el suelo, Naruto no pudo más que lamentarse no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ir tras de Sasuke, sintiendo de nuevo ese odio pero esta vez no para el Uchiha sino para él mismo. Por lo que su propuesta fue de traer a su amigo de nuevo.

Pasaron los años y a pesar de estar en la guerra ninja, Naruto seguía con sus metas ser el próximo Hokage y rescatar a su amigo. Estaba seguro que lo podía hacer tal vez porque está vez se sentía fuerte y en ese momento mientras que miraba a todos sus amigos que peleaban junto a él, enfocando su vista a Hinata, esa chica tan hermosa que lo amaba con tantas ganas. Suspiró profundo sonriendo grandemente teniendo otra razón para odiar a Sasuke en ese momento, el Uchiha estaba tan metido en su cabeza que ni siquiera podía fijarse en alguien más sin importar su belleza y carácter.

-¿Te enojaste?- pregunto rascándose la nuca inocentemente mientras que miraba que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.-No era mi intención ofenderte pero enserio que te odiaba cuando éramos niños.- un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de Sasuke mientras que Naruto pasaba sus brazo por los hombros del Uchiha.-¿Enserio no te enojaste?

-No.- gruño.- Pero suéltame ya dobe.

-Entonces si te enojaste.-suspiro resignado y algo divertido mientras que Sasuke tenía su típica expresión fría.-No sé porque te enojas tanto, era algo de cuando éramos niños. Además ya no te odio, traje tu trasero de nuevo a Konoha luego de la cuarta guerra ninja y créeme que no fue nada fácil eres muy terco.- Sasuke rodó los ojos, acaso el idiota de Naruto lo estaba tratando de clamar o de hacerlo enojar más, estaba a punto de matar a ese rubio ruidos de mierda, pero lo meterían preso y eso no le convenía.- Tú también me odiabas de niños, pero al igual te traje de vuelta.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.- Sasuke le quito importancia a la conversación.- Bueno tal vez solo Sakura.

-Pero yo lo hizo porque yo quería.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si tu caes yo me caigo contigo.- le sonrió cálidamente mientras que Sasuke abría grandemente sus ojos y sentía el calor apoderarse de su rostro. Maldito sonrojo que le estaba jugando un mal rato, bajo su rostro tapándose con el flequillo evitando que Naruto pudiera ver su reacción. Maldito Naruto y sus comentarios que se podían interpretar de otras maneras, maldito optimismo de Naruto que lograba sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera hasta él, el ser más frío del planeta.

-No puedo creer que te sonrojaste con eso.- Naruto levanto una ceja mientras que Sasuke alzaba su rostro avergonzado, el rubio se acerco mucho a su rostro mientras que veía las sonrojadas mejillas de Sasuke en su piel muy blanca analizándolo con mucho detalle.- Sabes es la primera vez que te veo sonrojado, te ves bien.

-Ya basta.- le gritó Sasuke con furia, teniendo miedo de quedar como un completo estúpido frente a Naruto y así que su orgullo sufriera un gran golpe.- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer qué estar conmigo?- le reclamo mientras que el sonrojo se iba de sus mejillas y Naruto se quedaba pensativo.-¿ O acaso nadie más te soporta.

-Muchos me soportan y me querían a su lado, pero Sasuke eres tú o nadie.- Sonrió de nuevo mientras que Sasuke volvía a bajar su rostro y apretar sus nudillos. Por qué nunca el dobe de Naruto no podía dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios mientras que estaba con él y por que el siempre los entendía de la forma que nunca podría ser. Eso lo hacía sentir mal, como idiota y lo peor de todo vulnerable.

-¿Teme te pasa algo? Hoy estás un poco raro.

-Te odio- murmuro tan bajo que sin importar que Naruto no estaba tan lejos en esos momentos no pudo oír nada de lo que Sasuke dijo, Naruto lo vio extrañado viendo como Sasuke seguía viendo el piso.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Idiota eres sordo? Te dije que te odio.- lo miro con rabia extrañando al rubio, mientras que veía el rostro del azabache.

-¿Me odias-ttebayo?- dijo con burla.- Acéptalo Sasuke es más probable que te guste a que me odies.- rió animadamente por su comentario mientras que Sasuke lo veía aún más molesto.

-Te odio.- gritó mientras que Naruto se callaba y veía seriamente a Sasuke.-Te odio porque me haces pensar que algo entre nosotros puede suceder.- apretó sus puños con ira, ya no le importaba su orgullo lo que Naruto pensará luego de sus palabras lo tenía sin cuidado.

Naruto rió amablemente mientras que sonreía feliz, cosa que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño de inmediato que no lo había escuchado le había dicho que lo odiaba no que lo quisiera ni que lo amara, de seguro que el dobe de su amigo si estaba sordo. Naruto de nuevo a Sasuke tranquilamente solo que está vez con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas bronceadas.

-Yo siento lo mismo.- dijo nervioso llamando la atención del Uchiha.- O mejor dicho tú también me gustas.

-Yo no dije que me gustaras.- dio unos pasos para atrás al verse muy de cerca de Naruto.- Te dije que te odiaba, ¿qué no sabes la diferencia?

-¿Entonces por qué sigues sonrojado?

-No estoy sonrojado.- gruño volteando levemente su rostro a otra parte, Naruto sonrió zorrunamente Sasuke era muy orgulloso para poder ser bueno se acerco lo más rápido que pudo del Uchiha agarrando su cintura y acercándolo más a él.

-O me besas o te beso, teme tú decides.- repitió mientras que Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua y Naruto sonreía triunfante.

Porque era cierto Naruto no estaba seguro si creía en una cosa tan descabellada como el amor a primera vista, tal vez sí o tal vez no pero si estaba seguro que creía en el odio a primera vista. Lo sintió justamente cuando conoció a Sasuke hasta que hace poco entendió el por qué. Porque su odio hacia el azabache no era por envidia o porque todos los demás lo consideraban perfecto, porque nadie es perfecto pero Sasuke era perfecto para él y su odio hacia el azabache siempre sería por una solo y única razón por cómo había sido tan idiota con confundir odio con amor y como agradecía que Sasuke sintiera lo mismo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mis descabelladas ideas xD, espero que no me haya quedado raro y que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Como siempre acepto criticas, comentarios, tomatazos y de todo en sus hermosos reviews que espero que me dejen para hacerme feliz! :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Dedicado a todas las que creen en el amor a primera o en el odio a primera vista xD!**


End file.
